


The King's Revenge

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Dark fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism, birds as humans, pigs as humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: After the egg incident, King Leonard finally hatches a new plan to hurt the bird community. What better way to do so is by kidnapping the yearling hatchlings’ hero?  At the end of a year since the egg incident and Red is finally comfortable with his new boyfriend and partner, Chuck. Red gets captured by the king of the pigs and when Chuck gets Red back, Red is not the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have played the game, this movie definitely deserves an A. And Peter Dinklage does a great job for the voice of Mighty Eagle. Oh and I fall for the ending every time. Red definitely deserves it (but not through the hell I’m about to put him in, sorry Red).

**Chapter one**

_“Well, this is dynamite,” Red replied, in a somewhat shaky voice, as he looked up. He stood up and winced; his right foot had a sprain and glanced around the room. It was full of dynamites. He grabbed the blues’ egg and ran for it._

_“You have annoyed me for the last time,” Leonard spat, as he glared at the red head. “I will get you, you little whore, you will be mine…”_

Red jerked himself awake. He found himself on his, no their bed, lying beside his partner, Chuck. Again? He’s had the same reoccurring dream for the past month. Maybe it was the first year anniversary since the Egg Incident, that he’s had the same dream. He couldn’t shake the sound of the king’s voice or the fury and lust in his eyes when he called Red a whore and promised that the red-head was going to be his. Red shuttered. He didn’t want to belong to anyone but Chuck. He also woke up with a raging headache. He groaned. He had a feeling that today was not going to be a good day.

Red sat up. Not wanting to wake Chuck, he slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a couple of Excedrin from the cabinet and swallowed them with a cup of water. He looked in the mirror and winced. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. It was because of that stupid dream that wouldn’t leave him alone. Taking a handful of water, he washed his face.

“Red?” came a soft voice from behind him. Startled, Red spun around, only to be facing his boyfriend.

“Chuck, you scared me, don’t do that,” Red gasped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. Are you okay? You look pale,” Chuck apologized.

“I’m fine; I just couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Was it that dream again?” Chuck asked. Red nodded.

 “I’m not a whore, am I?” Red asked, sounding a bit shamed.

“Is that what this is about? Because I know you’re not. But you can be a bit needy sometimes,” Chuck replied truthfully. Red flushed. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like watching you squirm and being pinned underneath me, begging for me to fuck you into next week,” Chuck grinned. Red flushed even deeper.

“Shut it, Chuck,” Red muttered.

“Or what? Are you asking me to take you right now?” Chuck smiled, knowing that he had Red right where he wanted him. Red backed up against the sink, and found himself being pinned between the sink and the bare chest of his partner.

“What? No, I’m not…I…” Chuck silenced him with a dominate kiss. Red finally gave up and closed his eyes, and let Chuck take control.

Chuck had found out a few months ago when they started dating, that Red had a dark secret and liked being dominated, but only in the bedroom. Only when they were outside of their home, Red always took control of their relationship.

Feeling a little light headed from the lack of air, Red had to pull away. “Can we move this to the bedroom?” he almost pleaded. Chuck smiled.

“That might be a good idea.”

Chuck grabbed a hold of Red’s upper arm and pulled him back into the room.

**

Two hours later after an intense love-making, both men were panting and sweating as if they had run a marathon.

Chuck looked down at his boyfriend. “Wow that was intense.”

“Jesus, Chuck. You have officially ruined me,” Red teased, as he wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him down for a kiss. They were in the middle of a lip-lock when the sound of the doorbell broke them out of their making out. “Who the hell -?” Red groaned. Chuck giggled.

“Shit, I nearly forgot about Bomb.”

“Bomb?” Red deadpan.

“Uh, yeah. We were going to that new cowboy movie this afternoon,” Chuck apologized. “I would have asked you, but you usually don’t like cowboy movies.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m going to take it easy today, I’ll be sore for the rest of the week. Thanks a lot, Chuck,” Red snipped playfully. Chuck shrugged.

“Hey, you begged me to fuck you. Don’t blame me.” Chuck slowly pulled out of Red, but the red head winced anyway. With his speediness, Chuck was able to clean up both he and Red and get dressed within five minutes.

“Are you gonna be okay, love?” Chuck asked, still a little worried about the dream. Red sat up and smiled at his partner.

“I’ll be fine, Chuck. Go and have fun with Bomb and say hi to him for me, will ya?” Chuck gave a final peck on his lips, before the bell was heard for the second time.

“Impatient bastard,” Chuck muttered, and Red stifled a laugh. “I’ll be home in time to cook dinner and I’ll make you your favorite for tonight. Be safe, okay, red-stuff?” Red rolled his eyes, but good-naturedly.

 “I’ll be fine, Chuck,” Red repeated. “Go on before Bomb explodes with impatience. I’m not leaving anytime soon,” Red promised. “Love you.”

**

Chuck hurried to their living room, and unlocked the door to let Bomb in. “About time, Chuck. What the heck took you so long?”

“Uh, I almost forgot that I had a friend date with you and fucked Red into next week?” Chuck answered with a question of his own. Bomb shook his head with disbelief.

Since Bomb was their closest friend and not a gossiper, Red had decided he would share his secret with him. Bomb was very supportive of their relationship and thought that it would be good for the both of them. Matilda and Terence too, but they didn’t need to know about Red’s secret desire to be submissive in the bedroom.

“Never thought he would be the one to bottom,” Bomb says truthfully.

“Me neither,” Chuck admitted. “But I love it.”

“Sure you do. You’re the only one to see his vulnerability. It’s good for Red to trust someone with his feelings and emotions.”

“Yeah, you’re right. By the way, what time is the movie?”

“Around 1:30. We should get a bite before then.”

“Right. I promised Red that I’ll be home before dinner to make him his favorite meal.”

“You’re spoiling him way too much. Does he do any of the chores?”

“Everything except for the cooking, gardening, and dusting. He hates dusting. But I’ll cover him for the next few days, he’ll be too sore anyway.”

Bomb laughed. “Chuck, buddy? TMI.” Chuck just grinned, sheepishly, knowing that Red had said the same thing about a year ago.

**

The lone figure on the smaller ship growled through his binoculars. He was looking at the two figures gossiping about something, standing in the doorway of the person’s home. When were they going to leave anyway? The blonde one zipped in and out, with his shoes on and probably had a couple of his personal things with him. The figure smiled a cruel smile when the two finally left the house.

The little red-shit of a whore was going to pay dearly for what he did a year ago….

**  
**


	2. Chapter two

After a nice hot shower, Red was dressed in a simple red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked back to the bedroom and winced a little. As much as Chuck had done a good job of cleaning them up, Red knew he had to do a load of laundry. It was a price he had to pay for liking sex so much; he had to wash the sheets almost every other day, but he really didn’t mind. Turning on his player, he cranked up the volume to his newest favorite artist, _Blake Shelton_ , and started to strip the bed.

Starting up the wash cycle, he looked at the clock. It was 1230. Chuck wouldn’t be home for another four hours. He knew there was left over noodle soup that Chuck made the other night. Warming up the soup in the microwave, he sat down at their table and started to eat it. He smiled. It was just as good as it was the first night.

He was about to take another bite of the soup when there was a strong knock on the door. Red froze. He didn’t know he was going to have visitors today. Well, it could’ve been Stella; she seemed to enjoy his company ever since he had become a leader and rescued those eggs. She even started to flirt with him a bit, until he told her that he was gay and had eyes only for Chuck. She seemed to calm down a bit, but only flirted a little bit; she backed off whenever he was with Chuck. He was grateful for her acceptance.

The knock came again, but this time it was louder. Red swallowed. This was not Stella. And it was starting to sound impatience. Red climbed to his feet and headed for the door. Best not to keep whoever it was waiting, he thought. Being cautious, Red opened the door a bit and peeked around it. There were two burly men standing outside his and Chuck’s home. He frowned. They were not from around here, he could tell.

“Can I help you?” he asked, barely registering that Blake was singing his favorite song, _Friends_ , from upstairs.

“Are you Red?” one of them asked. Red raised his eyebrow.

“Depends, who’s asking?”

“Perfect, just the one we’re looking for,” said the other one with a smile.

Red shuddered. It reminded him of another smile from an unwanted source. Suddenly, the two men shoved the door open hard, making Red stumble back a few steps.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just barge…” Red protested, when one of the men went behind him, and pinned his arms behind his back.

“Mr. Red, you are under arrest,” said the second.

“What!? What the hell for? I didn’t do anything wrong!” Red said, finally noticing that _Friends_ was still playing. Oops, he forgot that he had put that on repeat. It was most definitely his and Chuck’s song.

“We’ll see what the king has to say,” said the one behind, as he tightened his arms. Red winced. Wait…the king? Red paled considerably, knowing exactly who these guys worked for. Oh no. If his dream had any truth to it, then he was in deep shit. No! He didn’t want anyone but Chuck inside him. He started to struggle. “There’s no use in resisting, red-stuff, you’re coming with us, whether you like it or not.”

Despite being manhandled towards the door, Red gave up momentarily. “Don’t you dare call me that,” he said in a low voice, telling them that he meant it. Only Chuck was allowed to call him that, and occasion, Bomb. And how did they know Chuck’s nickname for him anyway?

“Or what? Afraid that we’ll spoil your little blonde boyfriend too? We don’t want him, the king only wants you. So the little blonde is safe…at least for now.” Red’s eyes widened in fear.

“No! Stay away from Chuck!” he pleaded.

The two men smiled at each other. They knew they struck gold. Red’s weakness was the blonde, Chuck’s innocence. The king was going to like that.

“Then stop resisting, and we won’t touch Chuck.”

Defeated, Red stopped resisting, and let the men lead him away from his home and away from Chuck, with _Friends_ still playing in the background. _Forgive me, I love you Chuck. Please, don’t do anything stupid_ , Red prayed.

**

Just as he had promised, Chuck arrived at his home around 430, carrying a grocery bag. He walked through the door, not registering that it was already open and called out to Red. “Red, I’m home! Red?” he tried again, as he walked over to the dining room. There was a bowl on the table and the chair was not pushed in. He also noticed that _Friends_ was blasting from their bedroom upstairs.

Putting the bag on the counter, Chuck went upstairs to look for Red and noticed a couple of things out of place: one, the sheets were had been removed from the bed, and the second, but more important, Red was nowhere in sight. Where the heck was Red anyway? Hadn’t he told Chuck that he wasn’t going anywhere at least for today, since he had been sore? He changed the player, so it wouldn’t repeat the song, but kept _Blake Shelton_ singing. He went back downstairs to finish up the laundry, that undoubtedly Red had started earlier in the afternoon.

Chuck was startled from putting his groceries away, when Stella burst through the front door, panting a bit and clearly upset about something.

“Chuck!” she cried.

“Jesus, Stella, don’t do that! Warn a guy next time, will ya?” Chuck gasped. Stella tried to giggle, but couldn’t. Not after what she discovered earlier that day. Noticing her demeanor, Chuck tried to calm her. “Stella? What’s wrong?”

Stella couldn’t contain her sorrow and finally broke into tears, and threw herself at Chuck. The blonde wrapped his arms around Stella, but started to feel antsy. “Stella?”

“Chuck, I’m so sorry.” Chuck stilled. Now he was starting to get worried. “I wanted to do something, but there were two of them…”

“Tell me,” Chuck said urgently. Stella finally looked up, but didn’t release her hold on him.

“It’s Red. Those damn pigs kidnapped Red!”


	3. Chapter Three

Red gasped as he fell face-forward towards the floor in a non-gentle way.

"Your majesty, we have your prize," said Mike with a smirk. He then leans towards the king. "Oh and for your info, he doesn’t like the nick-name ‘Red-stuff’ or the fact that we used his partner’s innocence, it tears him apart."

"So he is gay then?" Leonard asked, as he stared at the young man at his feet.

"Yes sir," Harvey replied.

"Well done, boys. I knew I could trust you with this mission. Perhaps I’ll let you have some action, once I’ve trained him up," Leonard said, making Red look up at him. "You two may leave. I want some alone time with this gorgeous young thing."

Once the guards left the room, Leonard stood up and started to inspect the young man. "On your knees, _red-stuff_ ," the king commanded. Red refused to obey. "I said, on your knees," Leonard repeated, losing his patience. He grabbed the back of Red’s shirt and pulled him up. Red looked away when Leonard squatted down and grabbed a hold of Red’s chin and made him look into the green eyes of the king.

"Well, Red-stuff, here we are a year after the whole egg incident, and now you belong to me."

Red growled and without thinking of the consequences, he threw a punch at Leonard. The king swayed a little, but stayed upright. Heaving himself up, Leonard punched Red on his cheek, making him fall back on the floor. Red suddenly felt Leonard’s weight on him and winced as Leonard grabbed a hold of his hair.

"Don’t fight me, Red-stuff; I don’t want to have to damage you. You’re quite pretty for a male."

"Don’t call me that!" Red shouted, finally having enough.

"Not a chance," Leonard growled, "you’re mine now, and I’ll call you what I want."

Red winced as Leonard bit his neck to emphasize his words. He tried to struggle away from Leonard, but Leonard wouldn’t let him. "Let go of me! I belong to no one but my partner!" Red yelled.

Leonard decided to try something; something that would definitely defeat Red. "So, what is your partner like in bed, hm?" Leonard smirked, as he slipped his hand in the back of Red's jeans and groped him. Red gasped.

"Like I would tell you, you disgusting pig. You don't have the right to know who my partner is."

Leonard slipped a finger in Red's entrance, making him wince; even after his intense love-making session with Chuck that morning, he was still tight. No matter how many times Chuck made love to him, he would always be tight, probably one of the reasons why Chuck liked to top.

"Hm, you seem slick enough. You like to bottom, huh? Never would've guess, you seem to be the type to have a more dominate roll in a relationship. In fact, I'm surprised that someone would even want to have you as a partner. Not with you having a temper issue and being an outcast."

"What can I say? It's been a whole year. You have no idea what I've been through," Red answered, trying not to show any fear as Leonard worked at his jeans.

"You're right, I don't," Leonard agreed.

And without any warning, he shoved himself into Red. Unprepared for the huge cock that was jammed inside his entrance, Red screamed in pain. Leonard pulled away and entered him again with force.

"You're mine now, Red-stuff," Leonard sneered.

"No," Red groaned, as he tried to cope with the pain. _Chuck, help me_ , he pleaded inside his head.

Leonard started to pick up the pace. He went faster, harder every time and moaned. "You're way too tight to be the one to bottom. How is that possible? And who's the bastard who got to deflower you? I'd really like to meet him. It's gotta be one of those three who came to help you get the eggs last year..."

"Do you like to talk while you're raping someone?" Red growled.

Despite the pain, he knew what Leonard was trying to do. He was trying to force him to tell him who his partner was. Fat chance. He wouldn't sell Chuck out, no matter how many times Leonard raped him. And he had a sinking feeling that this was just the beginning.

**

Chuck moaned, as he tried to open his eyes. He felt something soft underneath him. "That's it, Chuck. Open your eyes, you're okay," someone was saying. Chuck could finally open his eyes fully, only to face Matilda, Stella, Bomb and Terence. _Wait, what happened? Last thing I remember was Stella telling me something about Red..._ Red! He jerked himself up, and found himself sitting on the couch in his living room.

"Red!?" he panicked.

"Calm down, mate," Bomb started. Chuck glared at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Those damn pigs kidnapped Red! That fat king is going to force Red to do stuff," Chuck snapped. "We have to get Red out of that death trap!"

"W-what kind of stuff?" Stella stammered, almost afraid of knowing the answer.

Chuck shuddered. _Well, if his dream had any truth to it_... "...sexual stuff." The group gasped, and even Terence looked worried.

"No," Bomb whispered. "Why Red?"

"He probably wants revenge on what happened last year," Matilda said, thoughtfully, not being helpful.

"We should ask the Judge permission to gather our troop and borrow one of the boats to head over to Piggy Island," Stella replied.

"Would Peckinpah let us? Even if Red is a hero?" Bomb asked.

"He'd better, or I will punch the living daylights out of him," Chuck growled. _Hang on, Red. We're coming to rescue you. Just hold on._

 


End file.
